An imposter in the ranks
by save a whale ride a hale
Summary: Bella wants to fight with her brother Emmett in the war, but being a girl she can't. that is until Emmett has an idea and Bella pretends to be a boy named Isaac. What will happen? will she get caught? Crappy summary. Better one inside. Please R & R
1. Archers and Arrow makers

**Summary: **Isabella is a seventeen year old girl in the tiny village of Forks. Bella is the best archer in the village, but no-one knows because "girls can't be archers." When her village goes to war her older brother Emmett, her cousin Jasper, and every other fit man goes off to fight. Bella desperately wants to fight with them but is unable. Emmet and Jasper have a plan though. Together they'll transform Bella into a seventeen year old boy named Isaac. What will happen?

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ** Okay welcome to my new story called "An imposter in the ranks". I don't own twilight or any of its characters, Step – "

**Emmett:** I DO!!! MUHAHAHA!!

**Me:** Emmett you don't own twilight, Step – "

**Emmett:** NO! (covers my mouth) Don't say that name. If you do you'll summon her and she'll know I don't own Twilight. She'll hurt me.

**Me:** (mumbles an insult in Emmett's hand)

**Emmett:** What? (Lifts hand off my mouth)

**Me:** I said "Pea-brain, steroid swallowing, ape."

**Emmett:** That's not nice.

**Me:** I'm sorry Emmett.

**Emmett:** It's okay.

_A few minutes later_

**Me:** So what was the name I couldn't say again?

**Emmett:** Stephanie Meyer

**Stephanie Meyer:** (Arrives with a puff of smoke that goes "_poof")_

**Emmett:** GOD DAMN IT!!

**Stephanie Meyer:** Did you steal Twilight off me?

**Emmett:** Ahhh.....ummm.........(Runs away with his hands up, screaming PANDA HANDS!!)

**Me:** (Puts hands up)

**Stephanie Meyer:** What the hell are you doing?

**Me:** If someone says "Panda hands" you have to put your hands up, otherwise the panda will get you.

**Stephanie Meyer:** That's the stupidest thing I've eve –

**Giant Panda:** (makes panda noise)

**Stephanie Meyer:** (disappears with a puff of smoke and a "_poof")_

**Jasper:** (takes off Panda head) Looks like I saved Emmett's butt once again.

**Me:** Umm......Jasper, why do you have a Panda suit?

**Jasper:** (looks at me sheepishly) Ahhhh...... no reason.

**Alice (from upstairs):** Oh Jasper!!!

**Jasper:** Gotta go! (runs off)

**Me:** (Shudders) I'm kinda glad I don't own twilight now.

Chapter 1: Archers and arrow makers

**Bella**

My fingers were raw red and soar. I threw the newly made arrow onto the pile and cursed silently. I couldn't count how many arrows I had made today, but I knew it was a lot. Sighing I leant back on my hands, watching the other women of the village make arrows.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Esme asked, worry lining her heart-shaped face.

"I'm okay. I just don't understand why we have to make so many arrows."

"They're going to need all these."

Silence fell between us before finally Esme spoke. "You can go Bella. You've done enough, plus you probably would like to watch the men train." She said sweetly, taking her eyes off her work and looking up at me.

"Thank you Esme."

I didn't need to be told twice. I jumped up, grabbed the bottom of my dress and ran out of the hut, not looking back at the women. I ran across the muddy fields, the mud staining my dress and soaking my boots but I didn't care.

Before I knew it I was standing on top of the hill watching the men of the village train for the war that everyone knew was coming. I could see my older brother Emmett laughing at his tiny opponent as he swung his sword near his neck, stopping just before he struck the man dead. "Better luck next time." He boomed.

Emmett's short, curly, black hair was slicked back with sweat, and sweat marked a large dark V on the front of his tunic. His cheeks were red but his eyes were as bright as a new born babe's.

He lifted his head and saw me watching and his smile grew. He returned his sword to its scabbard and winked at me. Before I knew it I found myself running down the hill and into Emmett's large embrace.

"How has your day been little sister?" He asked as he let go of me.

"Horrible. I spent all morning making arrows with old ladies." I huffed.

"Well an archer needs to know how to make her own arrows." I smiled up at him. "Are you ready for today?" He whispered into my ear so no-one would over hear.

I nodded. "Everything I need is in my pack near the forest. What if they don't let me join though?"

"Don't worry. I have a plan." He said winking.

I looked up at him, completely confused until Jasper walked over, his bow slung over his shoulder.

"The archers are about to go."

I cursed before running over to the forest and grabbing my pack. I tied back my hair, before grabbing my bow and arrows and running back towards the targets where the men were already gathered in front of Jacob, the best archer in the village.

Jacob was an attractive man with long, black hair and a tanned, well muscled body. He was only a few years older than me but he was the best.

"Anyone can wield a sword, but it takes skill, precision and concentration to be a good archer!" He yelled. "It's my job to see which of you have that." He took an arrow and threaded it through his bow before pulling back and shooting. It was a perfect shot. The arrow hit the dead centre of the bullseye. He turned back towards the men. "Now let's see who can do that."

The men took turns trying to hit the bullseye, some getting it, others missing and a few nearly hitting Jacob himself. I laughed at them.

"CAN'T ANYONE HIT THE BLOODY CENTRE?!!!"He yelled.

I took that as my queue to step out from behind my hiding place and fire. I let my fingers run across the arrow's shaft and brush the feather fletching before pulling back and shooting. The arrow zoomed past the men and hit the target, slicing Jacob's arrow in two. I smiled at my achievement.

"WHO DID THAT?!" He roared.

The men mumbled to each other, no-one knowing who had shot the arrow. I stepped forward so everyone could see me before speaking. "I did!" I yelled loud enough so that they could hear me over the mumbling of the men. Everyone fell silent as I stepped forward and retrieved my arrow.

"Liar." Jacob accused. "Women can't shoot."

"They can. I just sliced your arrow and you won't believe me?"

"No. It could have been any man."

I could feel the anger boiling up inside of me. "Can any man do this?" I asked as I threaded the arrow through my bow once again. Quickly I took aim at a small apple sitting on a fence fifty yards away and let the arrow fly. I watched as it cut through the apple, the smile creeping across my lips.

All the men stared at me astonished. Jacob after awhile finally said something. "I admit you are good, but you can't come with us." He said as he spun around and started walking away.

I ran up to him, gripping his bicep tightly, trying to spin him around. "And why not? I'm the best there is. I want to fight. Let me Jacob." I pleaded.

"A woman in the ranks would distract the men. You wouldn't be able to fight them off if they wanted their way."

"I'd have Emmett and Jasper to protect me." I argued. "No one would dare cross my brother and my cousin."

"I don't want my soliders fighting with each other, especially over a woman. What about all your clothes and jewellery? You couldn't bring that with you. What about your womanly needs? We couldn't deal with those."

"I wouldn't be bringing dresses and jewellery and my 'womanly needs' as you put it, I can deal with that. I'd bath separately from the men so there'll be no temptation."

His husky laughter filled my ears. "You obviously don't know men." He pinched the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. "Stay here in the village with the woman. Your cousin's wife is going to have her babe soon. She'll need you." Her untied my hair and ran his finger through it. "Maybe if you're lucky, I'll leave you with your own babe to look after while I'm gone." He smiled.

I threw my fist at him as hard as I could but he dodged it. "I'll never have your babe Jacob!" I yelled before running away, tears in my eyes.


	2. The Mare's Mistress no more

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** (Walks into room and sees Tanya sniffing Edward's clothes) Ahhh... Hi Tanya.

**Tanya:** Oh hi Nikki, I didn't see you there.

**Me:** Yeah...I kinda guessed that. Two questions. One, why are you here? And two, why the HELL are you sniffing Edward's clothes?

**Tanya:** No reason really. (starts sniffing the crouch of Edward's jeans)

**Me:** (Backs away slowly) O...kay. Bye Tanya. (Runs out of room)

**Tanya:** People who don't own twilight are so weird. (Continues sniffing)

**(A/N: This is set in like 500 AD well at least that's what I'm trying to go for. Sorry if it's completely and utterly confusing but I'm trying my best ^_^)**

**Chapter 2:** The mare's mistress no-more

**Emmett**

I watched as my little sister took a swing at Jacob, who neatly dodged it, before running towards the stables, tears in her eyes.

"I'm guessing it didn't go well." Jasper said from beside me, his eyes filled with pity.

"No, I think not."

Slowly we made our way towards the stables. The wooden door was ajar, meaning Bella was inside. We walked in, eyes scanning the rows of horses. I stopped once I found the horse I was looking for.

In front of me was a mare, her body the strangest shade of bronze I had ever seen. Her tail was braided and beaded along with a few feathers in her mane. She neighed as we came closer, her long powerful legs striking the ground continuously.

Bella's hand brushed the mare's nose, her firm yet comforting voice filling the stables.

"Shhhh...Renesmee. It's just Emmett and Jasper."

At her words the mare stilled, her brown eyes, the same shade of brown as Bella's, turning back towards her _'mother' _so to speak, focusing her gaze on her.

Bella continued to stroke the mare as she spoke.

"I told you this was going to happen. I doubt any man would let me go, let alone Jacob." She sighed. "He just doesn't get I'm not interested, I'll never be interested in him."

"You know why he's doing that don't you? He wants the chief's daughter all to himself. He wants to be the new chief." Jasper said the anger clear in his voice.

"And also father, kinda, maybe, sorta said something to him." I said smiling sheepishly.

Bella's head snapped up, anger leaked from her voice. "What. Did. He. Say?"

"He said that Jacob would be a good suitor for you, seeing as you haven't married yet."

"I'M ONLY SEVENTEEN!" She screamed.

"I know but – " I was cut off by Bella.

"BUT WHAT? YOUR TWENTY AND YOU HAVEN'T MARRIED YET. BUT THEN AGIAN YOU'RE A MAN! MEN CAN DO WHATEVER THEY WANT AND NO-ONE CARES, BUT IF A WOMEN TRIED TO! OH NO! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ALL A WOMAN CAN DO IS GET MARRIED, HAVE PLENTY OF SONS AND FEED EVERYONE TILL THE DAY SHE DIES!"

Jasper stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Bella's slender, shaking form. Her anger seemed to melt in an instant.

"It's okay Bella. Emmett has a plan."

She looked up at me, her eyes alight with hope. "You do?"

"Well to be truthful, it isn't fully my plan, it's Jas – "

Bella ran into my arms before I could finish my sentence.

"Oh thank you, thank you." She sobbed, tears filling her eyes.

"You're welcome Bells but don't you want to know the plan first?"

"Oh yes, yes of course." She replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well," I started, looking around, making sure no-one was around. "we're going to sneak you in."

"Ummm... sorry to burst you're bubble but," She gestured to her body, her long brown hair, her rounded hips, her shapely bust.

A chuckle escaped from Jasper's lips, a smile tugging at his mouth. "No Bella. He means we're going to sneak you in as a man."

She looked stunned. "And how are you meant to do that?"

"Well we'll teach you how to fight like a man, talk like a man, even walk like a man. By the time we're through with you all the girls in the village will be swooning over you."

It was silent for a moment.

"That could actually work. Everyone always tells me how much I look like you Emmett. But what about the others? They'll know I'm gone, I can't just leave.

I felt a smile creep across my face. "Well Jasper figured out that part of the plan."

"Your mother's village is six days horse ride from here. If we tell them you've decided to spend some time with her, they'll think nothing of it."

Bella nodded, listening to the plan intently.

"You'll go tomorrow at the break of dawn. You'll follow the river for a day until you reach a cave. The river is shallowest here and flows into the cave. Continue following the river until it stops. You'll find yourself deep in the cave. Make camp there and wait for us.

We on the other hand we'll tell them we are going hunting. That'll give us five days at the most. During that time we'll teach you to be a man. When we return you will be with us. We'll introduce you as Isaac, our cousin. We'll say you're the son of Uncle Damien, we all know how he loved to sleep with a new woman every night. You'll show Jacob how good you are, you'll get in and all three of us will go fight for our village."

The smile of Bella's face was so big I swear her face was going to crack. "You guys are the best brother and cousin girl could ever ask for." She said hugging us both.

"I already knew that but it's always nice to hear it out loud." I joked.

She punched me playfully before running outside. "I have to go tell father." She yelled as she ran outside.

"You really think we can pull this off?" Jasper asked his voice thick with concern.

I nodded. "If anyone can, it's Bella."

That seemed to be enough for him as he started to groom Renesmee for her long trip tomorrow.

I walked out of the barn praying to all the gods and goddesses to help our plan succeed. If anyone needed their help, it was us. If we were caught Bella could be killed or worse exiled. I couldn't let that happen to my little sister, I wouldn't let that happen to my little sister, not if I still was able to swing a sword.

**A/N: hope you like it. Remember R&R. The more review the faster I update. :D **


	3. Doctor's orders

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:** *walking around outside the Cullen's mansion*

**Jacob:** *walks up* I need to speak with you!

**Me:** Okay then. *uses really annoying voice people use when talking to cute animals or little kids* Sit boy, good boy. Now speak.

**Jacob:** ha ha ha *insert sarcasm here* like I haven't heard that one before.

**Me:** well this is payback for all those lame blonde jokes you kept telling Rose. Payback's a bitch ain't it?

**Jacob:** Okay stop with the dog jokes.

**Me:** Or what? You'll roll over for a belly rub?

**Jacob:** NO! *whispers* that's Nessie's job.

**Me:** EWWWW! I DID NOT WANT TO KNOW THAT!

**Jacob:** Well what are '_you_' going to do about it?

**Me:** I'll just go tell Edward and Bella. *evil grin*

**Jacob:** NO! DON'T DO THAT! I'LL DO ANYTHING! I'L ROLL OVER, I'LL PLAY DEAD! JUST PLEASE DON'T TELL EDWARD ABOUT NESSIE GIVING ME BELLY RUBS!

**Edward:** *from inside* NESSIE DOES WHAT!

**Jacob:** *death stares*

**Me:** Hey, I didn't say anything. You screamed it out. Oh and Jacob?

**Jacob:** yeah?

**Me:** This would be a good time to play dead. *walks away*

**Jacob:** *whispers* Well this would be a good time to admit you don't own twilight.

**Me:** I HEARD THAT!

**Jacob:** *yelps*

**Chapter 3: Doctor's orders **

**Bella**

I ran home as fast as I could, wanting to get there as soon as possible. I was so happy there was even a bounce in my step as I ran. I giggled at the thought of joining Emmett and Jasper in the army. This had been my dream since I was a little girl.

_Flashback_

_I sat on the hill watching Emmett, Jasper and a few of the other boys playing in the mud. They were pretending they were in the army. Emmett had a large stick and was swinging it wildly at the others and jasper had a makeshift bow and arrow and was firing at them. I was so desperate to join them._

"_BBBEEELLLLAAAA!" Alice screeched._

"_What Alice?"_

"_Please, please, please, please, please play dress-ups with me and Rosie, please!"_

"_I don't want to play dress-ups. We always play dress-ups." I whined. _

"_Well then what do you want to play Belly?" Rose asked. The dress she wore was five sizes too big._

"_I want to play with the boys! Look they're pretending to be in the army! I want to play that! Let's play that!" I squealed jumping up and down on the spot._

_Alice and Rose looked at each other before saying in sync, "EWWWWWWWWWW!" _

"_I'LL GET MY DRESS ALL MUDDY!" Alice complained._

"_WHAT ABOUT MY HAIR? Rose yelled._

"_THE BOYS WILL LAUGH AT US!" They yelled in sync._

_I sunk back down on to the hill defeated. I was never going to be able to play with the boys. I sat there watching them as the traitor tears ran down my face. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I skidded to a stop when a heard a scream from the hall that our family lived in. Being Chief my father had to stay close to his men and that meant living in the village hall, a monstrous building with two stories. The lower being where war meetings and feasts were held, the upper were the hall's occupants slept.

Over the years I had gotten used to the drunken slobs that would pass out on the stone floor after drinking too much ale. I was even used to being wolf whistled at and my behind being slapped and pinched. I didn't enjoy it, but I was used to it.

Quickly I ran up the stone steps, my dress bunched around my knees, and pushed through the wooden double doors. I stopped dead at the sight I was greeted with.

My father was laying on one of the benches that surrounded the hall. Carlisle was crouched next to him, one arm holding tightly onto father's, the other pushing down on the bench. I could see from where I was standing that he had dislocated his arm once again.

He screamed once again as Carlisle put the joint back in with a sick '_pop'_. I let out a small whimper at the noise. Carlisle turned his head at that moment. My whimper had given me away.

"Hello Bella. Maybe you could talk some sense into our father. He was swinging his sword and his shoulder dislocated _again_. He's too old to be acting like this. He isn't the young man he used to be. He's even telling me that he's going to go to war. I've told him, and I'm telling you so he can't get away with it, that he's on bed rest for a full moon." **(A/N for those who don't know, a moon is a month, it's very very old fashioned talk, I'm trying to work some of it into the story)**

"I'm fine." Father argued as he tried to sit up. I could see him wincing.

"Yes and I'm definitely going to believe you over the doctor." I said sarcastically.

He huffed like a child and sat back down defeated.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said as he made his way out.

"It was not a problem Bella. The problem is trying to stop your father from getting his hands on that sword again." He chuckled.

I laughed at his comment. I loved Carlisle and his wife Esme, they were like a second father and mother. They were so caring and loving, always putting others in front of themselves. It was sad that Esme couldn't have children, though I was glad that they still had someone to look after.

When I was twelve years of age Esme's sister Tanya had died during an attack on her village. Tanya, her husband and her daughters Irina and Kate had died leaving a distraught and broken thirteen year old Edward with no father, no mother, no sisters and no home. Esme had adopted him straight away.

Though he was in a loving home still he was scared, scared for his Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle. He was scared that the same thing would happen again. He never talked to anyone but his Aunt and Uncle. He had no friends at all, that was until they found out about his skill on horseback. Soon he was one of the most beloved people in the village, yet he still kept to himself.

I one the other hand was shunned for my skill with the bow and arrow. My father always looked at me with worried eyes as if I had a contagious disease. The gossiping ladies of the village told him though that it was only a phase I was going through and soon I would be the lady of the hall I was meant to be.

I watched my father's heart break as I kept up with my boyish behaviour and soon decided it would be best to keep it secret from him and everyone else besides my cousin and brother. I kept practicing with my bow and arrow though. Late at night in the forest I would practice with jasper and Emmett and sometimes they would bring me along for their hunting trips secretly.

"Father I need to tell you something." I kneeled down next to him. "I want to spend some time with my mother." I lied. "I think it'll be good for me. She could teach me how to be the lady of the hall that I need to be. I know you worry for me and think I should really spend some time with her."

He seemed to consider it for a moment. I held my breath hoping he hadn't caught onto my lie.

"Of course you can visit your mother child. You haven't seen her for years. I think it'd be best. When are you going to go?"

"I was planning on going at sunrise, it's a six day gorse ride and I want to get an early start."

"So soon?"

I nodded.

"Well if you must. Just come say goodbye to me before you leave okay?"

"Okay." I agreed.

I quickly ran upstairs to my room and started packing. I left all my dresses, jewellery and perfumes behind and packed sturdy clothes like tunics, trousers and strong boots. I wouldn't need anything womanly. The only other thing I packed was my bow and arrows.

I ran back down the stairs, past father, through the double doors, down the stairs at the front of the hall, across the muddy fields and into the stables.

I startled Jasper who was saddling Renesmee and strapping a pack of ration to it. I smiled up at him and chucked him my bag.

"Here, make yourself useful stable boy." I ordered playfully.

"Yes m'lady." He relied strapping my bag to the saddle.

"So where's the boar I call my brother?" I asked leaning against the stable door.

"He should be packing for our _'hunting trip'_ but knowing him he'd be courting with my sister." He grumbled.

"Oh Jasper, don't be so jealous. Just think of it this way, if Emmett marries Rose then we'll really be family, not family friends who call each other cousins." I laughed.

He laughed with me. "Yeah, I think we confuse a lot of people with that one. It would be nice Rose marring a man I '_actually' _like."

We kept talking for hours about the plan, making sure I had every detail about my new life memorised. I would be Uncle Damien's long lost son Isaac. Once I showed my skills to Jacob and the others I would join the boys in the army and we would fight side-by-side.

I couldn't wait till morning. I would finally be able to be accepted as the archer I was and not be shunned because I was a women. I just hoped the plan would work. Oh how I hoped it would.

**A/N: well I updated as fast as I could so I hope you guys enjoy it. Also you probably got confused about the "Emmett-and-Rosalie-in-love-but-Rosalie-is-Jasper's-twin-but-said-they-were cousins" thing. Hope I sorted it out. Remember the faster you review the faster I update.**


End file.
